Rewrite
by tenka15
Summary: My sparring partner since we were thirteen was the one who reassured me, told me I wasn't a monster or a killing machine, that I was only doing my duty and completing our mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was going through the documents on my flash drive and found this little gem. I'm **_**so**_** far behind on them, but I love these prompts. All_Unwritten makes my day.**

**Updates will be sporadic… but if people review maybe they'll get up faster (cause I like to know what others think of my writing).**

**

* * *

**

Prompt 1: In The Beginning…

In the beginning there were three 12 year olds and one teacher. One was seeking recognition, one for love, one for revenge, and one was hoping to prevent the mistakes of his past.

In the beginning, they were innocent, naïve, and reckless. They fought to protect each other, believed in each other, and strove to surpass those who came before them. For them, nothing was impossible and everyone who said dreams were for the foolish could expect to be told they were wrong thank you very much.

But the beginning could not last. The revenge-seeker cut his bonds, the love-seeker hardened her heart, and the recognition-seeker went off to grow stronger so he could protect his precious people. And the teacher who fought to prevent his history from repeating itself was left watching as others history repeated in front of his eyes.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Honestly... this isn't my favorite. Maybe I'll re-write it later, but for now, it'll do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said updates would be sporadic… but I figured that the next two are short… why not put them up now.**

**Thanks to all who have read… mind giving me a couple reviews?**

**

* * *

  
**

Prompt 2: _No one knows, but above the clouds..._

No one knew what dwelt above the clouds. Not even the Nara's genius, who spent all of his spare time gazing at them. He liked to think that heaven rested above the clouds, that his dead sensei, and other comrades they had lost were there, along with friends and family who had passed, watching over those they had left behind.

Shikamaru believed that one day, they would all be above the clouds in that magical, heavenly place. That one day they would be watching over those they themselves left behind.

That thought was a promising one... for if heaven was above the clouds, there was something to look forward to after death.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**There you go... prompt 2. And I just realized that I never put a disclaimer up so...**

**Tenka could not possibly own Naruto because she is not a good artist. The only thing she can draw is stick figures, and even those sometimes look terrible. So please... don't sue.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… I've posted two chapters in one day. Yay me!**

**Thanks to all who have read… mind giving me a couple reviews?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Prompt 3: Picture Prompt  
.com/all_#cutid1 _

Dust covered the windows of the abandoned complex. No one had lived in the area for years, its residents had left it twice. Once when all but two were murdered, and again when the youngest left for power. Now, as Haruno Sakura walked the halls of the Uchiha complex, she was shocked by the simplicity of it. Simple wood houses that were covered in a white varnish, with dust-covered windows. She had always thought that the Uchiha's lived a life of grandeur like the Hyuugas, but apparently she had been mistaken. Silently and somewhat regretfully, she looked at the center of the complex. Two young oak trees that had withstood the trials of time were in the back, their leaves changing color because it was early fall, the grass around them tall, allowed to grow without anyone there to stop it. It was easy for her to picture a young Sasuke roaming running around the complex, roaming the halls of the houses they had gone in... but also painful for that brought memories she didn't want to relive.

She turned to Naruto, who was looking around with awe like she had been. His cerulean eyes met her jade ones, and he nodded briefly. Together, they left the complex, refusing to be caught up in the moments of years passed. The complex was abandoned by people who could care less for the Village, and under Tsunade's reluctant orders, was to be torn down the next day.  
Years later when he returned, he was shocked to see the complex gone, but grateful that the contractors had left the oak trees he and his brother had planted standing.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**I'm not thrilled with this one... but it's okay. If you want to see the picture, click on the link. If it doesn't work, let me know and I'll find a place to put it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tenka owns nothing; not Naruto, not the book for English I'm reading or the Chemistry book I'm thinking about throwing out the window. So don't sue!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAAH! It's been forever since I updated. Sorry for the delay. ^^'**

* * *

Four empty lines

Four empty lines graced the medical sheet of paper. Age. Weight and Height. Time of Death. Cause of Death. She couldn't fill those out, for it was too painful, and too hard to believe that he was dead.

Naruto was dead and it was all because of her foolish wish and his promise to bring back their lost teammate.

* * *

**I actually like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tenka owns nothing... not Naruto, nor the AP Music Theory book that is taunting her. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to apologize for not updating... and skipping around with the prompts. This is prompt 7 from All_Unwritten (I don't like the way my prompts 5 and 6 turned out... maybe I'll post them later).**

Tenka owns nothing, except her laptop. I was fourteen when...

* * *

I was fourteen when I first killed someone. It was suppose to be a simple mission: guard the daiymo's son from any rouge ninja. It wasn't suppose to end the way it did. We were ambushed, and I was left in charge of protecting the daiymo's son, because with my weapons and perfect aim I would be able to save him from those who got through Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei.

The first one that broke through our defenses received a kunai to his heart. No one else managed to get through, but the damage had already been done.

It wasn't Lee who comforted me that night, it was Neji. My sparring partner since we were thirteen was the one who reassured me, told me I wasn't a monster or a killing machine, that I was only doing my duty and completing our mission.

After that day, Neji refused to let me kill again.


End file.
